


A Headricks Trilogy

by ShallowJaney



Series: Janey's Headricks Fics - SV era [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowJaney/pseuds/ShallowJaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some re-bonding. I'm basically doing this because I have nothing to read about this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a bit weird.

“What have I done? When have I become such a sellout? I had one friend and I let him down.” Richard was thinking, his forehead touching the desk.  
\- Hey, man. You okay? a soft concerned voice startled Richard.  
\- Bighead, ho-how did you get in?  
\- Door’s unlocked? If you’re busy, we can do this later.  
\- What? No. No, I’m… I was actually thinking about you. I wanted to apologize for firing you the way I did, I was just…  
\- Chill, man, interrupted Nelson. I know it was that Jared guy who made you do it anyway. But you’ve done me a favor, y’know. I came here earlier to brag about how good I have it and rub it in your face but then I felt bad so I, um… I think I’m the one who should apologize.  
\- No, no, you’ve done nothing that I wouldn’t do anyway, said Richard with a half smile.  
\- So, uh, I came here to see if you wanted to go to the Hooli Hoop Dance with me tonight.  
\- What? Wait, but…I don’t think I’m welcome there anymore. I mean, I’ve turned Belson down and went to his rival. That man must hate me.  
\- Don’t sweat it, man, Nelson said after sipping on his Big Gulp. It’s a huge company. We won’t even get noticed in there. As usual.  
\- Yeah… as usual, mused Richard.  
\- So… you coming?  
\- Well, I, uh… I’m… sure, why not. Not like I can mess things up even more.  
\- Allright, cool. So um, see you at eight?  
\- Yeah. Thanks for asking me to go with you. Of all people.  
—-  
Richard entered the Hooli building, the party was extending all the way into the lobby.  
\- Your Hooli badge, sir? greeted a lady at the very entrance.  
\- I uh, am here for the… dance party? I was invited by… someone from inside the company.  
\- Let me check, said the lady sweeping through a Hooli tablet. The name of your date, sir?  
\- Date… Um, I’m not sure that’s the case, scoffed Richard nervously.  
\- You said the invitation was extended to you by an internal Hooli employee. They are allowed to bring a date to the Hooli Hoop Dance. Their name, please.  
\- Uh, Nelson Bighetti, said Richard, closing his eyes at what he’d just said.  
\- Ah, there you go, smiled the lady not looking away from her Hooli tablet. Mr. Hendricks. Here is your visitor badge for the evening. Please proceed.  
Richard carefully walked past the appetizers table towards the refreshments, where he saw something new at Hooli: alcoholic beverages. He grabbed a clear bottle and poured himself a glass of it, which was emptied in a matter of seconds. He poured himself another one, then strutted towards an area with a few rows of chairs. Richard was nauseous with worry that the brogrammers would recognize him and ruin the entire evening, but he was there for his friend and on the other hand, the fact that he was invited somewhere was making him feel warm inside.  
\- Hey, Richie. I honestly thought you’d bail on me, Nelson appeared, all smiles.  
\- What, no, I’d never… I just… I’m here now, Richard forced a short smile back.  
\- Let’s go to our seats. You’re a bit late and it’s about to start, said Nelson dragging his friend by an arm. Richard couldn’t remember the last time someone had touched him but it was nice and he was distracted from the thought by a loud jingle. A voice was heard through the loudspeakers:  
\- Innovation. Creation. Modernization. And tonight, only at Hooli… relaxation!  
Gavin Belson appeared on stage and, with a smug smile, began speaking:  
\- Good evening, everyone. Allow me, on behalf of Hooli, to wish you a creative evening. As you all know, Hooli is making the world a better place. Not only through its revolutionary technology, but also by putting emphasis on the valuable human factor. This is why, he smiled again, tonight we are going to hold a dancing contest. The prize will be the new and innovative HET: Hooli Experimental Tablet. You are all invited to participate, along with the date that you have chosen for the evening. Let the innovation begin!  
With that, Gavin disappeared in a cloud of smoke and the entire room went dark, with the occasional soft disco lights. Smooth music began playing and people were beginning to get up and go to the dancing area.  
Richard and Nelson were staring awkwardly at each other. It was the former who broke the silence:  
\- Bighead… you deserve that tablet…  
\- It’s okay if you um… don’t feel like dancing. I wasn’t expecting you to show up at all, to be honest, he shrugged.  
\- No. You need to win this. I don’t care about not knowing how to dance, really. I don’t care what everyone at Hooli will think. I don’t work here anymore; Richard was warming up.  
\- Are you okay? You sure? Nelson raised an eyebrow at him.  
\- Yeah, man, I’m sure. Richard was now smiling wider than usual. He downed his glass and left it on a chair, then he got up and dragged his friend by the hand onto the dancing area.  
\- So how are we gonna do this? They’re only playing slow music tonight. I mean…  
\- Don’t worry. Let me be the lead, said Richard smugly, grabbing Nelson by the waist with both hands.  
They started uncoordinatedly rocking from side to side, with one of them occasionally trying to make a step forward or backward. Nelson could tell his partner was drunk at this point and he was blushing thinking about all the eyes set on them, but he didn’t know what to do. He felt Richard’s hands moving up and down his back, even kneading into his flesh.  
\- Hey um, do you think I can… maybe I can be the lead now?  
\- Sure, sugar, Richard smiled hazily and laid his hands on Nelson’s collarbone.  
\- You know, you don’t have to do this, we can still back out…  
\- You’re my friend, Nellie, d’you know that? said Richard, cupping his friend’s cheeks. He hastily caressed Bighead’s hair, then cupped his face again before continuing: I had one friend. One! And I was lousy to him! Richard was on the verge of tears.  
\- Yeah you’re not well, man. Let’s get you out, said Nelson with a concerned look on his tired face. He still held one hand across Richard’s back and they slowly got out of the building that way, resting in a dim spot along the wall.  
Richard seemed to like the fresh air, since his expression changed into a sheepish smile directed at Bighead. The smaller man found himself pinned to the wall by his friend’s chest. The same hands cupped his flushed cheeks again, only this time the grasp was tighter and Richard’s eyes were less focused than ever. His grin quickly turned into a pout, which he planted on Nelson’s warm lips. After receiving a few sloppy kisses, he started timidly kissing back and closed his other arm around the other’s back. Richard broke the kiss to look at Nelson, whose eyes were now hazy. His lips were still parted, ready for another round.  
\- You were so good to me. So good, Nellie and I let you down… I betrayed my only friend and now I’ll die alone, I deserve it… You were my friend and you’re so beautiful, how could I do this to you? Whyyyyy?  
\- Come on, let’s get you home, said Nelson, balancing Richard as well as he could.  
While they were waiting for the evening bus, Richard turned and gave him a peck on the lips, which made the smaller man blush once more. As soon as they took their seats, Richard laid his head on Bighead’s shoulder and fell asleep. The other man kissed his hair and smiled contentedly.

—-  
Nelson was now barely managing to drag his friend along the way. He was not surprised and even silently grateful that the door had been left unlocked when they reached it. The boys eventually got to their old room, now only Richard’s. Nelson said with a chuckle:  
\- Y’know, I’m glad you haven’t given my old bunkbed to anyone. I could have never taken you all the way up in yours. He gently laid Richard down and unzipped his hoodie. The other man sat up to help take it off, then embraced Nelson and made him lay down on top of him.  
\- I could never replace you, Nellie. Never. Nobody. ….No. You should have never gone. I miss you. And I need you, said Richard softly while caressing his friend’s hair and back.  
\- I miss you, too, man. I just want things to be the way they were before. You were my only friend. Losing you was just… he trailed off, then propped himself up on his elbows, to see the other looking back at him.  
\- You’re so beautiful, so sweet. And I’m all drunk and made you carry me all the way. I’m so sorry, man, I really am…  
\- Don’t be, said Nelson with a small smile.  
He caressed Richard’s chest until he reached the bottom hem of his t-shirt. He lifted it, then shifted until he was facing the navel. He tentatively touched the small hairs above it with his bottom lip, which made Richard tingle. This reaction encouraged Bighead, who slowly inched his way in the same manner up to the partner’s chest. He shyly nibbled on a nipple, making Richard gasp, then slurped on the other one, causing his partner to shiver. He lay his head down on the soft chest and closed his eyes.  
\- I need you, Nellie. Don’t ever leave me, whispered Richard, running his fingers through the other’s curly hair.  
\- I guess I’ll… try not to. I miss being with you and um, I like being with you like this. I never thought I’d end up, you know, on your chest, said Nelson with a dreamy smile.  
He kissed Richard’s chest again, then lifted himself to look at his face. His eyes were closed and his aftersmile was giving him a serene feel. Their lips lightly brushed and the kisses gradually deepened until they were both whimpering into each other’s mouths. Nelson suddenly stopped when he realized he was grinding against Richard’s thigh. He climbed off of him to the side, then shifted the other man so that they were now spooning. Since Richard seemed to be already asleep, Bighead pulled the blanket on top of them and closed his eyes.  
\- I’ll never leave you, man. You’re my best friend.  
\- You too.


	2. Candy Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit sweeter.

Richard was at his desk, as usual, trying to figure a piece of coding out. It was late and his eyes were bloodshot, but they kept sweeping rapidly across the screen, in search for the pesky error.  
He was startled when his phone rang. It was Nelson’s ringtone since they knew each other, but Richard promptly rejected the call. The phone rang a couple of times more, before he decided to turn its sound off.   
“It’s probably one of his knock knock jokes again. I’m not in the mood for that right now.”, Richard thought. However, his eyes lost their focus and kept involuntarily creeping back to the phone. Eventually, he looked at it and saw five more lost calls and a text merely saying “it’s important”. Richard decided to call back.  
\- Do you know what time it is?  
\- Richard, you have to come over! said Nelson in a loud shaky voice.  
\- What happened? asked Richard, standing up.  
\- Just come. D’you have my address?  
\- Yeah, uh, I’ll be right there. Richard was putting his hoodie on.  
\- Just take a cab. I-I’ll pay it for you. It’s quicker.  
\- Allright. Ok, see you.   
With that, Richard hung up.  
\----  
Nelson was looking out the window in his bathrobe with a concerned look on his face. He was taken aback by a sudden knock on the door and hastily went to open it.  
\- Boy I’m glad you’re here, I don’t know what to do… he began.  
\- Bighead… You ask me to just come here in the middle of the night. What’s going on?  
\- Um, well… You know I like candy, right?  
\- Is there anything new that you wanted to share? said Richard with an exasperated look.  
\- Yeah, but. I have this sweet taste in my mouth that wouldn’t go away, and…  
\- And you don’t think that’s normal? I mean, considering how much candy you constantly throw into that little body of yours… he scoffed.  
\- Richie, what if I... you know, have diabetes or something?  
\- What? What did… how did you come up with this? asked Richard, heading to sit on a white couch nearby.  
\- Well, I looked it up on the internet and it could be a symptom. I don’t know, man. I’m really scared. What if it’s really bad? What if I can’t have candy again?  
\- You know, I was in the middle of something. Couldn’t you just call an ambulance? his voice had become impatient.  
\- But the taste wouldn’t go away, what do I do? he seemed to ignore the other’s question.  
\- Well, I’d say try to replace it with another taste. Try bitter or sour. Yeah… that should do. Richard seemed a bit calmer again.  
\- Yeah, no, I already tried that. It said on the internet that other things might taste sweet or fruity when one has diabetes, such as urine.  
\- Come on, don’t tell me you tasted that, too!  
\- What? No! But now that I think of it, I haven’t tasted my own saliva. And I guess I couldn’t even if I wanted to… with that, Nelson trailed off and sat on the other side of the couch, unfocusing his eyes in the distance.  
\- Bighead… Don’t believe everything you read on the internet. You’re fine.  
\- But what if I’m not? Man, I really wanna have candy sometimes... Even now. And I can’t because I have this fright.  
\- Cut that out, you’re fine.  
\- I’m not. Um… You know what? You do it.  
\- Do what?  
\- ...Taste my mouth?  
\- What? scoffed Richard, taking his eyes off Nelson.  
\- You know, I thought we were friends, Bighead changed his tone. But after you fired me, you haven’t done anything to reach out to me. And now you won’t even help me. What if it’s severe and we never see each other again? Then what?  
\- Don’t try to guilt-trip me on this. I can’t believe what you’re suggesting, even.  
\- Well then how do I know if I taste sweet or not? murmured Nelson with a very sad pair of eyes.  
Richard lowered his head with a nervous smile, then looked across the room, thinking of something to say in response. His gaze eventually rested on Nelson’s pout.  
\- All right, turn to me before I change my mind, he said, awkwardly leaning towards his friend.  
Nelson shot him a surprised look, but then closed his eyes and parted his lips. Just then, Richard’s touched his and they both stopped for a second. The first one to move was Nelson, parting his lips more to touch Richard’s with his pointed tongue. It was hungrily taken in and sucked in response, making him let out a soft moan. When he was done tasting his friend’s tongue, Richard decided to switch roles and started probing Nelson’s mouth by violently darting around, as if searching for a treasure. The smaller man shivered when he felt the back of his neck grabbed and his chin supported by Richard’s hands. One of them quickly travelled to the hem of his robe, slowly pushing it around and drawing loose circles on his now bare chest. Richard broke the kiss and looked at him with hazy eyes:  
\- Hey, do you think I can… maybe it’s stupid. But maybe I can …taste something else, too?  
\- Oh boy… barely murmured Nelson. Are we thinking about the same “something else”? Because then it’s… I mean, yeah, sure. An embarrassed but hopeful smile crept across his face.  
Richard laid his head on his friend’s shoulder, to avoid any eye contact distracting him, and untied Nelson’s robe. He traced a couple of fingers along the hem for a while, not quite believing that he was really doing this.  
\- You don’t have to do this… Nelson began, unsure. I mean, you asked if you could, but either way, it’s cool.  
\- No, no...I’m just… I can’t believe you’d let me do these things to you. Richard looked up to offer him a short smile, then he returned his gaze on his friend’s already firm crotch, gently uncovering it. He couldn’t help a small nervous scoff:  
\- Oh wow… so that’s why they call you Bighead? Richard couldn’t stop smiling, eyes glued onto Nelson’s limb. It was quite short, but it had a wide, pink head and a purple throbbing vein ran along some of its base. He reached to touch it and it immediately twitched. Afraid to not ruin the moment by coming at the mere sight of what was about to happen, Nelson closed his eyes, tilted his head back and softly sighed through his parted lips. His sigh became more of a stutter once he felt his friend’s hot breath hovering just above his shaft. He then felt the same warm tongue from earlier, this time exploring a new surface. Richard lost all inhibition after a couple of licks; he closed his mouth around Nelson’s head and took it in as much as he could. Bighead’s sounds became louder and more pleading, one hand grabbing the couch and the other one pulling on Richard’s sweating locks.  
Gently, Richard interrupted the action with a long, slurpy suckle, then got off of the couch. Nelson looked at him in sad confusion as the other man was entering the kitchen. He quickly returned hiding something small in his hands and with an anticipating grin on his face.  
\- No peeking, he said and Nelson closed his eyes. But Richard wasn’t going to trust his partner, so he used the robe belt to blindfold him. Still smiling, he opened the small package that he was hiding and sprinkled his partner’s limb with its contents. Richard then took the whole shaft in and closed his mouth around it, causing the pop rocks to explode almost simultaneously. This caused Nelson to jolt, pushing his member deep into his friend’s mouth and coming inside it. Richard almost choked, but he lovingly swallowed every drop, then gently let it back down, caressing it with his moist lips. He then propped himself in an elbow to face Nelson and removed his blindfold to see a pair of sparkling eyes. He felt the smaller man grabbing his face and giving him a tender kiss in a circular motion across the lips, making him feel dizzy.  
\- I guess now it’s my turn to say wow. That’s why you’ve always been a genius… I loved your surprise idea.  
\- Mm well… yeah, I could see how much you’ve enjoyed it, said Richard losing himself into Nelson’s eyes. He then ran an arm under his partner’s head, covered his still shivering body with the now crumpled robe and enveloped him with his other arm. Just as Bighead was closing his eyes, Richard whispered:  
\- You know… you taste sweet everywhere. B-but only figuratively speaking. You’re fine. I promise.  
\- Thanks, Richie. You’re sweet, too, said Nelson softly, caressing his partner’s face. He then set the lights to dim and hugged Richard as they fell asleep.


	3. Rock the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get (it) on a boat.

The sky was overcast that morning, but Richard was squinting because of the strong diffuse light. He lifted his left wrist to see what time it was, but he remembered he wasn’t wearing one. He took the phone out from his pocket and decided to call his friend, who was running late, but he was stopped by a familiar voice:  
\- Sorry, man, I overslept, greeted Nelson with a still groggy voice.  
\- That’s ok, I was just getting worried. Yeah, and bored.  
\- Okay so… still wanna see my new sailboat?  
\- Yeah. Sure, let’s go.  
\----  
As soon as they got onto the boat, Nelson set his drink aside and grabbed the ship’s wheel, causing it to rapidly spin to one side.  
\- Whoa, wait, what are you doing?  
\- It’s nothing, dude, it’s not real.  
\- What do you mean it’s not real?  
\- Well, I just ordered it with this steering wheel so I can pretend to be a sailor or something.  
Richard couldn’t help a small dismissive laugh.  
\- I should’ve seen it coming. You’ve always been like that.  
\- Like what? Nelson was offended.  
\- Look at you. You’re a key person in an important company and your priorities are splurging like this on useless boats and and and… fake steering wheels! Just look at you!  
\- Of all people, Richie! No, look at you! You’re wasting your time with your eyes glued to your girlfriend, like that’s doing you any good. I don’t know, maybe you’ll never make it so why keep doing this to yourself? Better spend some of your life napping, enjoying stuff or hanging with your friends.  
\- Oh, you’re talking? Maybe you’re the one who… who’s made new friends and now ignores his old ones! Or maybe… yeah maybe you’re too busy being this fancy important boat-collecting Hooli CIO!  
\- What’s wrong with you, man? Nelson involuntarily lowered his guard. You know I don’t do anything there. I get bored. I popped by the incubator a couple of times, but you weren’t very thrilled to see me.  
Richard was looking away, uncomfortable at the thought of meeting the other’s eyes.  
\- I don’t know why I even bother trying to… you know. Reach out to you. It’s like the lights are on, but you’re not home anymore.  
Richard was still silent, awkwardly squeezing his bench with sweaty hands.  
\- I should have never brought you here… Bighead murmured and went under the deck.  
For a few long seconds, Richard felt dizzy and kept his eyes squeezed shut. He opened them with a sigh, then got up and went after his friend.  
\----  
Richard found him curled up in a corner, holding a cushion that was hiding his face.  
\- Come on, man… Don’t be like that.  
\- Go away…  
\- I can’t hear you mumbling into that thing.  
Nelson lifted his head:  
\- I said: go away, and with that, he resumed the position.  
\- No. No... You’re my friend, Richard pointed matter-of-factly. I’m not leaving you in this state.  
\- And pigs fly. Go fish.  
\- You know, I-I still can’t understand what you’re saying if you keep talking like that.  
\- What do you care? Stop telling me things like I’m your friend or something. We both know that’s not true. But that’s only new to me, I guess.  
Richard nervously scoffed, looking at the floor between them. He wrapped an arm around his pal, to which he heard the same thing, only weaker:  
\- Go away. ...Leave me alone.  
\- I’m sorry, Nellie... Really.  
\- Bullshit. Find your way out with one of your two faces.  
\- Don’t give me that talk. You know we are friends. What’s gotten into you?  
\- Funny you ask that. You’ve just insulted me, like, a minute ago.  
\- That came out wrong. I’m… I’m just bad with words, you know?  
\- Yeah… I guess you are, Nelson managed a small smile. But… but how come you don’t spend any time with me anymore?  
\- Oh, so that’s what it was all about? Richard made eye contact with him.  
\- Kind of… he shrugged.  
\- Ok, you know what? You left the incubator and started working for this creature that just, just hates my guts!  
\- Well what did you want me to do? I told you I didn’t want back to Tulsa. And he’s not that bad. I mean, I’m doing fine at his company, he’s always been nice to me and all…  
\- Yeah enough with the praise already. He still hates me and nothing’s going to change that. At least not until I’m completely ruined.  
Nelson gave him a compassionate look and silently shrugged.  
\- And… yeah, I would… I would have wanted you to go back home. I don’t have much of a future here so I’m bound to return at any given time. You’re right about my work. It will never lead to anything and whenever it does, it-it just… things are never gonna work out for me, Nellie. And we’ll be separated again. I mean… you’ll be here, being all successful and me… I’ll be the black sheep moonwalking back to Tulsa with nothing under my belt.  
\- That’s not true and you know it, smiled Nelson and grabbed his friend’s crotch. Before Richard could muster anything, he was silenced with a kiss that almost made him lose his balance. Bighead noticed that, pushed Richard into a pile of cushions and unzipped the fly.  
\- Wh… what are you doing?  
Nelson smirked and pulled his friend’s hoodie over his eyes, which made them both laugh.  
\- All right then… but don’t stop now.  
\- Not even close… with that, Nelson took his friend’s entire shaft in his mouth, earning a loud gasp in response. It was smoother than he expected, almost velvety in texture. His head was bobbing up and down in slow movements, sliding the prick with ease along his tongue and making Richard moan. This reward made the other want more so he took a deep breath and gave his friend a deepthroat. Richard moved to break from Nelson’s mouth and hazily looked him in the eyes.  
\- Where did you learn to do that?  
\- Um… you know I’ve been getting promotions, right?  
\- Yeah, and?  
\- Well… I think Gavin’s got a thing for me, he shrugged. He made me do this on him, so...  
\- Oh. Right. Yeah… yeah, I don’t wanna picture that right now.  
\- But I don’t like him. Really.  
Bighead’s eyes were looking so innocent, that Richard couldn’t help taking him in his arms.  
\- Come here. It’s… nice to know. That you don’t like him.  
\- It’s true. Um… Even if you wouldn’t pay me as much... I guess I’d prefer you to be doing all that to me. And… and maybe other stuff, too.  
\- Like what? Richard asked with an uncontained giggle.  
\- Um, you know… Nelson blushed as he broke from the hug to remove his jeans and pants. He slid his hand into one of the jeans’ pockets and fished out a condom. He showed it to his partner:  
\- I have some lube, too. I mean, if you want. If you don’t, that’s...  
He was silenced with a wet passionate kiss which made him close his eyes and lose himself in the moment. When he opened them again, he was lying naked, face down on a large pile of pillows. He felt something soft and wet tentatively probing his hole.  
\- Is this okay? Richard asked during a short pause.  
\- Oh yes. Thanks.  
\- Heh. I can’t believe I’m doing this, Richard smiled, looking at his partner’s bottom. He bit both cheeks, then resumed the licking, until his tongue was comfortably sliding in and out.  
Nelson sighed in disappointment when his friend stopped, but then he felt his thighs grabbed and raised. He didn’t hang in the air for long, because Richard started slowly going in, causing both of them to moan. The tight entrance extended into a warm fleshy tunnel, tailoring itself onto Richard’s limb and squeezing it, soon prompting him to pick up pace. The taller man grabbed his partner by the neck and repositioned him so that their faces were touching and buried his teeth into Nelson’s collarbone. Richard used one hand to start rubbing one of his friend’s nipples and broke off the bite to raspily order between gasps:  
\- Touch yourself... Touch it for me.  
\- Uhnn yes… Richard… I’m hard… I’m… uhhh… uhhhh...  
Hearing Nelson’s pleading only made Richard want him more. He started pumping even quicker, biting wildly into the back of his partner’s neck and almost choking him from the excitement. The first to come was Nelson, shooting a healthy load onto his own chest. Richard enjoyed every contraction and gently let his friend lower his exhausted body, then, with a bit of quick pumping, came as well, then collapsed on top of Bighead.  
\- That was… that was something, man, Nelson sighed in awe.  
\- Tell me about it. Yeah, Richard rolled to the side, to see the other’s face. I guess it was. He traced a finger across his partner’s cheek, causing him to shiver and close his eyes. The light was giving his lips a shade of translucent pink and they were still wet from all the lovemaking. This earned Bighead a long soft kiss as their bodies touched. He reached down to caress his friend’s shaft once more, then said:  
\- You should um… maybe get rid of this?  
\- What? Richard looked down. Oh! Oh, that… yeah, I, maybe I should, he said as he sat up, took the condom carefully off and enclosed it in an empty candy wrapper he found on the floor.  
When he turned around again, he found that Nelson had covered himself tightly in a blanket, reminding him of an old painting.  
\- You know, I never should have… doubted you.  
\- Yeah, me neither. I don’t like us being all weird.  
\- Right. It doesn’t have to be like this. So I guess we can still…  
\- Sure, man. Anything.  
\- I like the sound of that, Richard smiled and with that, tugged himself under the same blanket, holding his partner tight.


End file.
